


The Original Ripper

by stinkylemons131



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Depressed Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkylemons131/pseuds/stinkylemons131
Summary: Stiles is secretly a Mikaelson. He gets pushed out of the pack and has to face his darkest fears when his mother and father return.The summary is bad but try reading it?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted on Wattpad, enjoy!

Stiles pov~

Ever since I was kicked out of the pack I have wanted to run away. I felt something missing in my heart. It might seem a little bit strange since I'm a tough original Ripper. Yes, that's right I'm an original Ripper and my siblings are The Originals. But just thinking about when I was kicked out of the pack makes me sad. Having bonds broken can be painful for any supernatural creature. It still hurts just to think about it.

FLASHBACK STARTS

Scott texted me saying to meet him at Derek's loft because there was a pack meeting. So I grabbed my stuff rushing to the loft only to find everyone staring at me sorrowfully.

"Stiles," Scott said

"Yes, why are you guys staring at me?"

"We're kicking you out of the pack starting today," He said forcefully.

I stepped back, how could they do this? After everything we've been through even if I acted like a human, I still saved their asses more then anyone else has. I felt a lone tear sliding down my face

"What?" I whisper.

"We're kicking you out, we can't protect you forever."

"What about Alison?"

"Don't even bring her into this. She's a hunter you can't even defend yourself."

"Fine then, I'll get out of your life soon staring today. Don't try and come near me assholes,"

I could hear Isaac whimper in the background. I could feel my heart being torn apart whilst walking away from the loft, jumping into the jeep and driving away. When I got near my house that's when the tears started coming I couldn't stop them. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest torn apart and then put back in with all the pieces drifting away from each other.

I quickly dried my face and walked into the house, unsurprisingly my adopted father wasn't here. I walked into my room, locked the door and stayed in there for a while, not even walking out for food. I was just so depressed until I decided to start anew and make new friends. I would have a better life than with those scumbags.

I was driving to the supermarket when I saw the pack. I quickly hid away so they wouldn't see me but when a hand grabbed me I yelped only to see Isaac standing there, he looked terrible. He was holding onto me so tight I could feel bruises appearing onto my skin. 

I pulled my arm pack only for him to whimper, he looked so sad. It was probably because I was the only one there for him when he had had nightmares. I felt sorry for him, no one knew how to calm him down after those except for me. He gave me a massive hug and I could feel him relax until he had to go back to the pack. I just smiled at him sadly and waved.

FLASHBACK END

Ever since then Isaac has been sleeping with me a lot since he can't stop the nightmares and I can help him calm down whilst no one else can seem to. I'm in the bathroom when I hear a car honk its horn in the driveway. I walk over to the window to see Derek's black cameo. I walk down the stairs with a sigh. I open the door and gesture for him to come inside. He walks in silently.

"Where's Isaac?"

"In my bed, you guys can't calm him down after nightmare but I can."

"We told you, Stiles, you're out of the pack!"

"I know just go get him, take him. "

Derek does just that and I saw Isaac staring at me with wide eyes as he's carried out of the home. I see him crying and I can feel wetness on my cheeks as well. Isaac is truly a pup, he's just like a child and loves to be cared for. He's hasn't had a lover for a very long time. He really needs it.

I feel like leaving home so I jump into my jeep and drive to the forest where I sit and then let my all my tears fall down. I hear leaves crunching and tense, with my super speed I try to grab the neck only to for my arm to be twisted. I hiss in pain and try to see my captors. As soon as I see who they are I feel dread filling up my whole body.

"Daddy and mommy are back for good now,"

That is all I hear until I see darkness


	2. Parents are always right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)))))

Stiles pov~

When I come around, I feel really heavy and I find my foot is chained to a bedpost. My eyes shoot open only to see black eyes looking right back at me. I try to shuffle back but I can't. My parents are the only ones who I am truly afraid of. 

Before I can do anything my dad sinks his fangs into my neck, by the time he's done I'm nearly drained of my blood. He opens his mouth and I have a feeling I'm going to be coming here a lot.

"Now, stiles come back here every Wednesday at seven pm no later. One minute late and I will kill you and don't think your siblings can help, yes I know they are coming !"He says and pulls out the white oak stake. 

I nod my head and he unchains me I run out of the house to see my mother drying the clothes. She smiles at me and I run out of there as if it was the plague. When I get to my house I think about what my dad said. My siblings are coming? I never knew. I run into the bathroom and look at myself. There's a bite mark in my neck and there are black bags underneath my eyes.

I run a hot shower and once I'm done I go downstairs to get something to eat. I grab a packet of crisps as soon as I do I hear a car drive into the driveway. I open the door to see a car I've never seen before.

I felt relief when it was Klaus, not mother or father. I run up to him and give him a hug so big that he hits the ground with an oof. I look down at him to see him smiling down at me. I look up to see the rest of my family. Freya, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. We have a family hug and I invite them into the house. 

I don't like lying to my siblings but just this time I want to be the one protecting the family, this time I'm going to kill mother and father for the last time and they will not ever come back. I'll be the one to defeat them and protect my real family.

"Why does this place smell of sadness?" Klaus says and looks at me suspiciously 

"My friend stayed over and he has nightmares about his abusive dad," I answer it's partially the truth but most of the sadness here is mine 

"Well okay then maybe let's watch and movie and catch up then," Kol says.

"Sure."

We end up watching Shaun of the dead which I love because it's great. I told my family about the pack and how they kicked me out. They got really angry but I said I was okay and I didn't mind. After they all looked at me like 'are you serious'. We watched a couple more movies after that and then they went to the house that they bought they said they were gonna stay for a while. To get away from the drama.

'Oh trust me there's more drama here than New Orleans' I thought to myself as I walk into the bathroom to look at myself. I look even worse than before. I run to my bed seeking sleep. As soon as I touch the pillow I'm out like a light.


	3. slip ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kudos are welcome x

Stiles pov~

Whenever there's a secret there's always going to be a slip-up. For me, this happened a couple of days ago but luckily I covered it up but I still know people are suspicious. 

FLASHBACK

It's been a couple of weeks since I found out my parents were alive. I've been going to their hut every Wednesday and ended up always nearly getting completely drained.

On one Wednesday I came back home to see Klaus waiting for me and I internally groaned. I knew he would be suspicious since I looked terrible. As soon as I walked in he walked over to me and I saw overprotection and concern in his eyes.

"Stiles, what happened?" He asks softly

"Nothing just a late-night," I answer roughly and push him out of my way but he doesn't budge and I sigh.

"Tell me the truth stiles." He growls lightly. He's just being protective he's always like this. This is why I don't like lying to them because sooner or later they will always find out and I will feel really guilty afterwards.

"Scott asked me to do some research so I went to the library now please leave I need my sleep"I growl back

He leaves the house swiftly and I sigh relieved. I walk into my bedroom and fall onto my bed, falling into a deep sleep with nightmares about my parents.

FLASHBACK END

I need to be so much more careful on Wednesdays. I need to make sure no one comes to my house at night. But the real thing is I need to make a plan to get rid of my parents fast but I can't possibly do it by myself.

TUESDAY NIGHT

Finally the weekend! I can some stress-free days for once because I have a plan but I'm just not sure how I'm going to get other people to help me. I walk into the bathroom and take off my shirt to see bite marks everywhere.

I turn on the shower hot and climb in and stand there for about five minutes until I hear someone climb into my bedroom and climb into my bed. I wonder who it is. I climb out of the shower and pull on my clothes again. I don't like people seeing the bites marks.

I walk out of the bathroom to see Isaac snoring slightly in my bed. He must have just missed me, we've always had a kind of a mother and son thing I guess. Me being kicked out of the pack must have taken a toll on him. I climb into the bed next to him and put my arm around him protectively

I wake up to feeling someone being pulled away from my grasp. My eyes shoot open to see Klaus dragging Isaac away.

"KLAUS STOP!" I shout at him

"He's part of the pack that kicked you out and he's sleeping with you?"

"Klaus it's okay he didn't do anything he just misses me plus it wasn't his decision to get rid of me"

Klaus lets go of Isaac and he runs to my bedroom. I and Klaus walk into the kitchen. I sit down to see him staring at me.

"What?"

"Stiles you need to stop lying to me, where to do you go on Wednesday's, I know your lying I asked Scott and remember your kicked out!"

"Shit!" I mumble. I look up to see his eyes piercing into mine.

"Stiles what's going on?" he asks softly

"Mother and father are back for good this time," I say as quietly as I can. But unfortunately, he hears it and then all hell breaks lose.


	4. When hell is set loose

Klaus pov~

I was so angry with what just came out of stiles mouth. I stormed out of the house and killed all the people I could, nothing was going to stop me. I ran to the house and smashed the door off its hinges. When I did stiles was there, grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. We slowly sank onto the ground, soon the rest of our siblings were there.

After I pulled away and looked at seriously at stiles and asked.

"When?"

"Last month," he answers from the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME STILES?" I shout and I see stiles flinch back

"I could never find the right time?" he says

I walk towards the guest bedroom, I hear the front door slam open and then close. I look out of my window to see stiles, speeding out of the house towards the woods. I jump down from my window and follow him. He runs towards this hut and walks in. I stay outside and wait.

*2 hours later*

I see Stiles finally speeding out the hut and follow him home.

Stiles pov~

I spent two hours there this time. I feel like shit, they nearly drained me dry this time and if I don't drink blood I'm going to die tonight. I walk into my house and run towards the fridge which has my blood packs stored in it. I open one and down it and the same for the 5 other ones. I see the door open. I tense then speed and hang that person up by their neck until I realize that it's Klaus and I let go. I see him struggling for breath on the ground, he might be a hybrid but I'm still pretty powerful.

I walk into the bathroom and put a shower on for myself. I walk out with a towel wrapped around my waist and see Klaus standing there with wide eyes. I speed to my wardrobe, pull out and shirt and put it on. 

He grabs my arms and puts them above my head. I struggle underneath his weight. He lifts up my shirt and inspects my body. After a couple of seconds, I escape and run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"STILES GET BACK HERE," Klaus shouts through the door

"No," I whisper

"Stiles what is going on?" he asks so silently I could barely even hear him

"Nothing at all."

"THAT IS NOT NOTHING AND YOU KNOW IT, BROTHER!"

"How do you know it's not a girlfriend? Boyfriend even?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, you don't know me anymore I ran with wolfs for three years I've changed A LOT"

"Especially since you hated wolfs when you lived with us," he says from the other side and chuckles.

I speedily open the door causing Klaus to face plant on the ground right in front of my face. I laugh and run knowing he's going to come after me. I speed towards where my siblings are sitting on the sofa and burst through the door. But as soon as I get in I know something is wrong. I see the pack inside the house growling at my family.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"We want to know what these guys want with you" Derek growls

"You kicked me out why do you need to know?"I growl back at them and I hear Isaac whimper in the background.

"Well, we want you back" that's all I hear when the pack and my family start fighting over me. Whilst they are arguing I am concentrated on the smell I haven't smelt in a long time.

Peter


	5. Psychopath

Stiles pov~

I wonder why Peter is here? I can also see everyone else look at the door. I go and open the door and as soon as I do I feel claws and my neck, I smirk. I grab his hand and twist it, I smile fully when I hear him drop to the ground.

I turn around quick enough to see him push himself up but I punch him in the face before he can try and hurt me.

I see him on the floor out cold and I laugh hysterically.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Peter!" I say and look around the room to see the pack in shock and my family smiling and I know why. I drag Peters body out of the house and down the street and leave him there because I felt like it.

I walked back to the house and when I got there everyone was sitting on the sofa as nothing happened. I started walking up the stairs to go take a shower since I smelled like mutt everywhere.

I got into my bedroom and stripped myself off clothes. I stepped into the shower, let the hot water get rid of all my problems and stress for a few minutes before stepping out and getting a new set of clothes for the day.

I walked down the stairs to make myself a coffee when I heard laughter from the living room. I walked into the living room and saw everyone watching a movie. WTF I thought my family hated the pack they kicked me out!

I walked straight out of the door slamming the door on purpose. I walked down the street to where I left Peter seeing him just wake up. I grabbed him by the neck and speed down my own house that I bought in New Orleans. I had a plan. To get revenge on my family and ex-pack and Peter was a part of that.

Time to get started


	6. Mystic falls

Stiles pov~

When Peter came to, he was angry and nervous about what I did to him and why he was at my house. I just told him that he will obey me and nothing bad will happen to him. Peter is a big part of my plan to go against my family and pack who seem to be best friends now even though they hurt me. The plan is to go to Mystic falls, get the Salvatore's on my side and then teach my family and pack the real me and why you don't mess with me.

Before we leave for Mystic falls. I go and ask Isaac if he wanted to come with me and of course, he says yes and sobs into my neck saying he's missed me and everything. It breaks my heart seeing him like that. It really hurts me that the pack didn't take good enough care of a boy who was abused by his own father, did they even know he had nightmares? Did they even care? It breaks me down piece by piece.

Me, Isaac and peter are in the car on the way towards Mystic falls. We get there at about sundown. We head straight towards the Salvatore manor. Isaac is clinging onto me, I can tell that he is scared and nervous about meeting the only vampire's I have met before. I and Damon were childhood best friends but then I had to move away and I've not seen him since. But here I am.

I knock on the door only to be answered by a blonde-haired girl that asks me.

"Who are you?"

"Is Damon here? I need to see him blondie," I answer.

She leads me towards the living room where there are other people. One looks like Kathrine, it must be her doppelganger.

When Damon finally walks in with Stephan, I can see surprise and happiness in his eyes. He walks towards me and wraps me in a hug spinning me around laughing. When he stops everyone in the room looks shocked. It doesn't surprise me.

"What are you doing here Stiles, I never thought I would see you again, "He says happily.

"Well somethings come up and I need your help. But right now being here and seeing you again is a great a feeling." I say even happier than him.

"Why don't you introduce us to your two companions. Then I'll introduce you to everyone else here." He says

"Well, this boy is Isaac." Isaac waves shyly. "Then this is Peter, they're both werewolves."

"As you can see this girl who looks like Kathrine is Elena and then there's Bonnie who has the short brown hair and Caroline with the blonde. Last but not least is my brother Stephan of course."

I finally think I have found a good group of people to stay with.


	7. The real Katherine

Stiles pov~

I was asleep in Damon's arms when the real Katherine walked in thinking she could take my Damon away from me once again. She had just walked into the living room not noticing one brown eye watching her every move. She would regret not seeing that one eye.

She moved around the room. Soon enough she walked towards the sofa and that's when I knew when to attack. I swiped my leg across her legs making her fall giving me a chance to get on top of her and get out my pocket knife.

"Darling, what do you want?" I asked sweetly. A little too sweet and you could see the terrified look in her eyes.

"P-p-please l-let me g-go" she stuttered looking anywhere but my eyes.

I grabbed her chin making her look into my eyes. My lips turned into a snarl and I twirled the knife around her cheek.

"Get out, if I see you again the unimaginable will happen. Don't doubt me." My eyes had this insane glint in them, other than that my face was emotionless.

She scrabbled up and ran as fast as the wind. That was no surprise. But he did not realize the smirk on her face when she ran. When I looked up I realized everyone was in the room and they actually looked a little scared except Peter and Damon because they knew my full strength.

Luckily Isaac wasn't there to witness it. Which was lucky because he would have been terrified of me.

"If any of you see her again tell me straight away! She needs to know I was not kidding."

Stiles was just about to check on Isaac when he heard a scream just likes Isaac's. He cursed and ran. That bitch should be nowhere near his baby. He slammed the door open to see Katherine on top on of Isaac and he looked terrified of her. Isaac was not good with anyone except Stiles of course. He pounced, a snarl making a way out his mouth.

"I told you bitch, You're not getting away anymore. I gave you a chance but it's gone."

With that, he got his knife and turned Katherine around into her back. He pulled up her shirt and then the screams started. He was carving into her back and the letters spelt out

'Stiles's bitch'

"Throw her in the dungeon under the house, would you Peter?"

He said whilst pulling Isaac into his embrace. Isaac flinched and he did not like that. Isaac was back to being a terrified child. Stiles didn't like it when Isaac was reduced into this state. He wanted to kill Katherine for what she did. But death would be a thing Katherine would after he was done with her.

Isaac whimpered in his embrace and stiles was pissed. Isaac was his baby and stiles was never going to let anyone near him after this stunt. Stiles hugged Isaac tighter and lay down. Isaac snuggled closer to stiles whilst falling asleep.

When everyone else came in. They awed at the sight of Isaac and stiles curled up sleeping together. They all crawled in and slept with them. Stiles felt like home and they wanted to go whoever home was.


	8. A day with Isaac

When Stiles came to he couldn't feel the warmth that he had fallen asleep to. For a moment he panicked and looked around until he realized that Isaac had rolled away from him onto the other side of the bed.

Stiles gently lifted himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed Isaac and held him bridal style down the stairs. Stiles was still in protective mode after what happened with Katherine. He wasn't going to let Isaac anywhere out of his sight at least for today. 

He walked slowly down the stairs careful to not drop Isaac and made his way into the living room where he lay down on the sofa waiting for everyone else to wake up. His eyes drooped until he heard footsteps from the stairs. He could also hear cursing properly meaning someone had stubbed their toe on a stair. He laughed.

The man himself stepped into the living room to see who was laughing. Stiles took in how Damon looked standing in the doorway with bed hair. He looked too ravishing to be true. Stiles shook his head he couldn't be thinking like this.

The order of the people that came tumbling down the stairs was Peter, Caroline, Bonnie and then Stephan. Elena had gone home in the night saying she had to look after her brother. Stiles walked towards Isaac when he heard him waking up. Stiles was ready for the face of curly hair he got from Isaac. Isaac was sobbing onto Stiles' shoulder. Everyone was looking at them with concern in their eyes. Stiles whispered soothing things in Isaac's ears calming him down instantly.

The rest of the day was spent like this. Stiles and Isaac cuddling whilst Isaac cried terrified of the world. It was a sad thing to see. No one should have been through anything Isaac had.


End file.
